


Party of Two

by fadedink



Category: CW RPS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen returns to Vancouver after a short filming hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blu-cuppycakes.livejournal.com/profile)[**blu_cuppycakes**](http://blu-cuppycakes.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/profile)[**prettylightsfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/) 2010 Christmas exchange. Her requested prompt was "welcome home party" and all I could come up with was pure, unadulterated fluff...and a mildly confused Jensen. *g* Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fic: cw rps](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20cw%20rps), [jensen ackles](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/jensen%20ackles), [misha collins](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/tag/misha%20collins)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: Party of Two - 1/1, PG, JA/MC, CW RPS**_  
Title: Party of Two  
Author: Jo (jo@fadedink.com)  
Fandom: CW RPS  
Pairing: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jensen returns to Vancouver after a short filming hiatus.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Archive: [Faded Ink](http://www.fadedink.com/writing), [Pretty Lights](http://prettylights.compromisingpositions.net), all others please ask first.  
Author's Notes: Written for [](http://blu-cuppycakes.livejournal.com/profile)[**blu_cuppycakes**](http://blu-cuppycakes.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/profile)[**prettylightsfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/prettylightsfic/) 2010 Christmas exchange. Her requested prompt was "welcome home party" and all I could come up with was pure, unadulterated fluff...and a mildly confused Jensen. *g* Enjoy!

  
  
"Do I even want to know what the two of you are playing?"

Jared looked up and grinned. "Dude! You're back!"

"Obviously," Jensen laughed, voice muffled as he was enveloped in the most consuming bear-hug known to man, courtesy of Jared. Really, the guy was like a super-sized blanket that wrapped you up and wouldn't let go, no matter how hard you struggled, rather like Linus' blanket on Peanuts when it went into attack mode.

"Nothing bad," Jim said, with a chuckle that wasn't reassuring as he continued to deal out cards. "Unlike _your_ games, we're keeping our clothes on."

"Probably a good thing," Jensen said, extracting himself from Jared's grip (which was much like extracting one's self from the tentacles of a baby octopus). "Given how butt ugly the both of you are, I mean."

"Uh huh." Flopping back into his seat, Jared swept up his cards, then flashed Jensen an amused look. "He's not here."

Jensen went for confused, thinking he was pulling it off pretty well, regardless of the fact that Jim was openly laughing and Jared's grin nearly split his face. "Who?"

"Misha."

"And you're pointing this out because...?"

Jared snorted, then took a large swallow of the drink in front of him. "Because you were looking around like a lost puppy? Not that you were, y'know, _obvious_ or anything."

Eying Jared, Jensen opted to take the higher ground and ignore that last comment. He hadn't been obvious at all. He'd just glanced around the crowded room once or twice (okay, okay, maybe five or six times, but still). "Wasn't even aware he was on set today," he said, refusing to look around one more time.

"Uh _huh_ ," was all Jim said, as Jared said, "Well, he was here earlier."

"Oh, yeah?" And fuck if that didn't come out sounding far too eager. Jensen winced as Jim started laughing again.

"Yeah," Jared said, and Jensen was just glad that, for once, Jared chose not to give him shit for it. But then, the devious bastard was probably saving it up on some mental tally sheet. Fucker.

"He did say, though," Jim drawled, looking far too innocent for Jensen's liking, "that he'd be at home in a few hours. Said he had some shopping to do before calling it an early night."

"Cool," Jensen said, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and knowing he was coming across as anything but. "Guess I'll see him tomorrow, then. Or whenever."

"Uh huh."

Fuckers, the both of 'em.

* * *

Dropping his bag by the front door, Jensen stretched and looked around. As much as he loved L.A. and Texas, it was good to be back in Vancouver, in the cozy house the studio rented for him during filming. Another stretch, and he paused, back still arched, and narrowed his eyes. A house that had been empty for a few weeks shouldn't smell as if someone had just cooked a three-course meal in it.

A meal that included more than a little garlic, Jensen thought, sniffing appreciatively.

He managed one step towards the kitchen before a dark head appeared around the doorframe. "Ah, good, you're here," Misha said, blue eyes dancing with laughter. "Dinner's ready."

"Dinner?" Not that Jensen didn't understand English, but really. The mere idea of Misha being in _his_ kitchen cooking dinner made Jensen feel like he'd fallen down a rabbit hole somewhere. He tried to remember if he'd forgotten this, if there had been a plan, but he wasn't pretty sure there hadn't been.

Misha just vanished back into the kitchen.

"Uh, Mish?" Warily (and with damn good reason, because he'd tasted Misha's cooking before), Jensen poked his head through the door. And stared at the table. "Dude, you can't cook."

"I learned."

"In three weeks?" Jensen arched an eyebrow. Not for one second did he buy the innocent smile Misha gave him.

"I'm a fast learner. Now sit."

Jensen dropped into a chair. Fast learner, right. The food _did_ smell pretty damn good, though. He eyed it as Misha sat down across from him. "So what's this," he said, gesturing at the plates, "all about?"

"Just thought you'd be hungry," Misha said, a tiny grin dancing around the edges of his lips. "Y'know, with the late flight and all."

"Right." Jensen looked at Misha for a long moment and got nothing more than that smile in return. So, with a mental shrug, he picked up the fork and dared a small bite. His jaw almost hit the table in shock. "Fuck, this is _good_!"

Misha just looked smug and kept eating. That made Jensen even more wary, but he couldn't deny the meal was excellent. Granted, it didn't explain why Misha had cooked it for him.

Sure, they'd fooled around a few times -- okay, more than a few times, to be honest, but it wasn't like it was a _relationship_ or anything. But Jensen could count the number of times that either of them had made a gesture like this (including this one) on one hand and still have four fingers left over. So he kept an eye on Misha and made small talk while they ate. Not that there was much to talk about, really, given the fact that they'd spent most of the three week filming break texting and playing phone tag.

When they'd finished (and exhausted every bit of small talk Jensen had in him), Jensen scooped up the empty plates and carried them to the sink, ignoring Misha's protests that he'd clean up. He glanced down at the small trash can by the sink, spied a red and white striped paper bag, and stopped. _That sneaky, little bastard._ Mouth twitching with a suppressed grin, Jensen reached down and snagged it. "Fast learner, huh?"

Misha's expression was unrepentantly gleeful. "Fast enough to know my cooking sucks," he said, propping his chin on one hand.

"No shit," Jensen laughed, but he was back to being just as confused as when they'd started. He dropped the bag back into the trash, leaned against the counter, and studied Misha's smile. "So what is all this, anyway?"

"Well," Misha drawled, pushing away from the table and starting towards Jensen, "you could call it a welcome home party."

"A party of two?" Jensen asked. He tried to ignore the way his body tightened at the husky note in Misha's voice and the way normally crystal blue eyes had darkened to cobalt.

"The others can have you tomorrow," Misha murmured. He stopped with his body just brushing Jensen's, hands braced against the counter on either side. "I missed you."

"You did, huh?" Jensen breathed the words and his eyes drifted closed as Misha leaned in, warm breath wafting across Jensen's neck.

"Mmm...a little bit." Misha's voice was thick with amusement and arousal, and the combination did things to Jensen that had him practically squirming. "And while you were gone, I came to a conclusion."

"Yeah?" The faint squeak to his voice made Jensen swallow hard as Misha pressed fully against him. "What's that?"

Misha lifted his head, pinned Jensen with a gaze so intense that Jensen forgot how to breathe. "I'm tired of sleeping alone, Jen."

Jensen blinked, the words slowly penetrating. Then he blinked again. So _that_ was it. "You, uh..." He stopped, licked his lips, noting the way Misha's eyes followed the movement. "That your way of saying you want to move in?"

A snort of laughter escaped Misha, and Jensen frowned. What the... "No," Misha said, tipping his head until Jensen could feel Misha's lips moving against his. "That's my way of saying I _already_ moved in."

Already... It took a few seconds for the connection to be made before Jensen felt what had to be the goofiest smile in the history of the world spread across his face. He didn't bother asking anything else. He just yanked Misha tight against him, losing himself in the feel and smell of Misha and the way the warm sound vibrated through him as Misha laughed into the kiss.

They could discuss the particulars later.


End file.
